Life Before You
by Petaltoaflower
Summary: My life before you is a life I would like to forget. A story on Ruby and Sapphire's lives before they met and how the battle against Home World and Earth pulled them together to become the Garnet we know today.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby's POV

"Ruby!" Jasper's voice traveled through the building. Ruby could feel her footsteps getting closer. She didn't dare move. Ruby couldn't bear to think what would happen if she was caught.

"That's the last straw! No wonder production was stopped. You're just as defective as the rest of them. I don't know what I ever saw in you!" It was becoming more difficult for Ruby to remain silent now with tears threatening to stream down her face.

"You better hope I don't see you again because if I do you're going to wish you were never made!" and with that Jasper was gone. Ruby didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay in the gem training building for much longer or she would no doubt be caught. Ruby moved the floorboard just enough so she could wiggle through the gap and make her way up from under the floor. She placed the floorboard back leaving it just how she had found it. Making her way to the back exit Ruby found herself in a daze. What was she going to do now? Ruby was the last of her kind and now without Jasper's protection she knew the diamond authorities would have no problem destroying her once and for all. Ruby stopped suddenly and quieted her breathing. She could hear footsteps. This was a trap Jasper never left! Before she could run a familiar voice called out.

"Ruby?" She stopped mid step to face the undeniable voice of

"Lapis!" Ruby exclaimed running forward to embrace her only friend left on home world.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis' voice was filled with concern for the small gem. "I thought you weren't fighting in the war!"

"I'm not. Jasper chased me down here. Let's just say I'm no longer on her good side."

"Ruby! What did you do this time without Jasper you're as good as dead!" Lapis couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What is with you Ruby? Are you just incapable of following orders?"

"No not after everything they have done to me I refuse to fight for them." Ruby was once again trying to hold back her tears. When did she become so emotional? Maybe she was nothing more than another defective gem. "Listen lets go talk somewhere else I feel like I'm being watched here." They both looked around the dark hallway knowing camera's probably lined the ceiling. Ruby took Lapis' hand and dragged her far away from the building.

* * *

"Ruby I'm not going to lie I'm scared for you."  
"I'm scared for me too." The small gem admitted. They both looked out over the water. Watching it gently splash up against the bank a countless amount of times before Ruby decided to speak what was on both of their minds.

"I don't have much time before Jasper tells them she was wrong. That I'm just as defective as all the others were."

"Ruby you are not defective! Please stop saying that!"

"Just look at me Lapis! I'm supposed to be a warrior! But I'm small and I'm weak and I'm soft!" Ruby decided it was time to give up the act and just let herself go. Tears began streaming down her face with no intention on stopping anytime soon.

"Ruby you can't listen to what everyone says. They're wr-"

"Right! Lapis I'm kidding myself here of course they're right. They've always been right about me. I should just walk up there and let them shatter me into bits and pieces." Ruby covered her face trying to wipe away the tears that lingered on her face. This time Lapis didn't say anything. The silence got to the point where Ruby finally lifted her head out of her hands to see if she was still sitting beside her; or if her negativity finally drove Lapis away. She found her friend looking back at her.

"Let's leave."

"What?"

"Let's just leave." Ruby couldn't believe what her friend was suggesting

"How? Where would we even go?"

"Come on can you not think of even one place." Lapis could see the confused look written all over Ruby's face.

"Where's a place lots of gems are leaving to go to?" Ruby gasped at the meaning her friend's words held.

"You're not saying we should go to Earth, are you?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We could leave this awful planet. Maybe there's a better life waiting for us out there."

"But Lapis even if we could find a way off planet I could never ask you to come with. You have a great life here, gems they look up to you." Ruby looked at her friend who was once again staring off into the water.

"I wouldn't call it a great life." Where did that come from? Ruby knew how nice Lapis had it compared to some of the other gems living here like herself. Lapis turned toward Ruby placing both her hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ruby we both know our society is breaking apart it's just a matter of time before it collapses completely or something drastic happens to keep it forced together. Ruby if you stay here we know what will happen and I don't think I could live on a planet where my best friend was killed." Now Lapis was the one with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes. Ruby was the one to break eye contact. Both gems forced a giggle trying to shake away the seriousness of the situation they were now in. Ruby sighed. They would have a whole new wave of problems to deal with if they decided to try and even get to Earth. Just thinking about it made Ruby's body feel heavy.

"Lapis you do realize we can't just hop on a colony ship and be on our way. You have to have months of training before they even consider letting you leave."

"I know. I wasn't thinking about getting there on a colony ship." Ruby was once again confused.

"But Lapis those ships are the only way off planet." Lapis smiled giddily at Ruby. With that she stood up and closed her eyes. Now with her vision gone she could focus all her energy into her gem. Ruby watched Lapis as she generated a pair of wings crafted out of nothing but pure water.

"But Lapis? How?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sapphire's POV

Chills ran down Sapphire's spine as she walked through the kindergarten. The others had been shocked when she had asked for this location, but Sapphire had her reasons. As much as this place haunted her she was drawn to it; drawn to it with the possibility of finding happiness in a single potential future. She didn't know what it was that would make her happy. All she knew is she would find it here. Sapphire would like to think she would find another one of her kind. She would like to believe she wasn't the last Sapphire. The thought that she could be useful was nice.

The warp pad activated drawing Sapphire's attention back from where she came. It was Rose; the only gem that ever tried to understand Sapphire. The only gem to believe in her when no one else did. They walked toward each other Sapphire moving faster than Rose.

"What is it Rose? There couldn't already be more gems, could there? We just finished cleaning up from the last wave." Sapphire couldn't wait for the fighting to be over. The mass destruction of gems surrounded Sapphire; slowly threatening to bury them. Sapphire could not stand to live like this for much longer. Rose had promised it would be over soon but Sapphire could see, she could see it was going to last a lot longer than anyone thought it would.

"Don't get all worked up Sapphire. There aren't any more gems. We're safe." Sapphire felt everything except safe. She was tiered, scared, and now worried about why Rose would come to a kindergarten.

"Then Rose. Why would you come down here?"

"Sapphire I'm worried about you. This may be your station but that doesn't require you to be here 24/7; only during battle and a few checks throughout the day. Why are you spending so much time here?"

"I'm just being thorough. We don't want any gems to slip through, especially here." The blue gem looked up making eye contact with her leader hoping she couldn't see past the lie.

"Oh Sapphire you don't have to work so hard. Why don't you take a break and come back to the temple with me. Relax a little before more gems do come." Sapphire had been feeling drained lately. As if the kindergarten itself was sucking the life right out of her. Sapphire wanted to go with Rose and enjoy the Earth before the fighting began again, she just couldn't bring herself to say yes.

"Maybe after one more round." Rose had a skeptical face as she looked the small gem over.

"Okay… but if you're not at the Temple in one hour I'm assigning you to a new location." Rose hurried back to the warp pad and left before Sapphire could argue against reassignment.

* * *

Sapphire decided on one last perimeter check before heading to the Temple. She was hesitant to leave the kindergarten no matter the horrible things that had happened there not too long ago. If she left she risked the chance of destroying a future she so longed for, one where she felt safe and secure. On the other hand she could completely destroy the chance of that future happening by being reassigned all together.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" Sapphire stopped walking not having an answer to her own question. Sapphire knew how slim the chance of this one future becoming reality. She had to be in the right place at exactly the right time. Countless amounts of events had to fall into place in order for Sapphire to get the future she so greatly desired. Her problem was she didn't know enough in order to secure this future. All she knew was it would begin in the kindergarten. No wonder Sapphires were destroyed. This so called "gift" of future vision was enough to drive one mad.

The hour Sapphire was given was coming to an end. She could tell Rose wasn't bluffing about reassigning her. She began to weave her way through the kindergarten in search for the warp pad. It wasn't difficult with Sapphire spending so much of her time here. She had begun to know every square inch of it by heart.

Upon reaching the warp pad Sapphire took one last look scanning over the kindergarten before warping to the place Rose had requested her to be.

* * *

As the warp stream faded away the view Sapphire had was absolutely breathtaking. A beach that stretched farther then the eye can see; and an ocean that disappeared over the horizon. After being at the kindergarten for such an extended period of time Sapphire had forgotten how beautiful it was at the Temple. Rose sure did have a keen eye for pure beauty. Sapphire had been so enwrapped with the view that she failed to realize she was alone.

Where was Rose? Sapphire couldn't believe her leader. After making such a big deal about Sapphire being there she decided to go somewhere else. Sapphire realized if Rose wasn't there then she was free to return to the kindergarten.

Unfortunately Sapphire wasn't quick enough with her thinking. She could see Pearl running up the beach toward her. There was no going back to the kindergarten after all.

"Sapphire wait! Get off the warp pad." It seems Rose had already told Pearl she was coming.

"Why isn't Rose here? She told me to come to the Temple. I was under the impression she would be here too." Pearl understood Sapphires confusion.

"Yes Rose was here but there was an emergency."

"What happened? Is Rose okay?" The panic in Sapphire was rising quickly. If something had happened to Rose it would be over. The rebellion couldn't survive without Pink Diamond as there leader.

"Rose is okay. We were on the beach bubbling gems left from the last battle when we found one of our own, cracked right down the middle." Pearl was trying to remain calm as she delivered the news.

"w-who is it?" Sapphire asked even though part of her didn't want to know the answer.

Pearl looked past Sapphire almost as if it would make saying this easier.

"Amethyst."

"No. How could it be Amethyst? Rose told us all she wouldn't be fighting." Sapphire couldn't stand the thought of the young gem being cracked. Trapped inside her own gem unable to regenerate.

"We're not sure how it happened. You know Amethyst she can be really sneaky when she wants to be."

"But then where did Rose take her?" Pearl looked uneasy shifting her weight between her legs.

"Pearl is there something you're keeping from me." Sapphire took a couple steps toward the tall gem.

"Yes okay! Rose has healing powers! She can heal cracked gems!" Pearl clamped both her hands over her mouth.

"What?" Sapphire was shocked. How could Rose have something like healing powers and keep it a secret. She immediately felt bad about the thought knowing she was being hypocritical. No one knew about her future vision. Sapphire shook her head that was different she wasn't leading a rebellion.

"Wait how do you know about this Pearl?" Pearl's eyes looked at everything except Sapphire.

"Pearl."

"It just came up in a conversation okay."

"What kind of conversation would healing powers come up in?"

"It was a conversation between me and Rose not you. Can we please drop it." Sapphire felt accomplished. She had never seen Pearl so flustered. Sapphire knew something had been happening between the two gems. It was just a matter of time before something slipped out. Pearl turned back to the beach. Sapphire could see the worry in her eyes.

"They should have been back by now."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all are enjoying the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby's POV

"Pretty cool right." Lapis spun around proudly showing off her wings.

"They're brilliant. But how long have you been able to do this?"

"A couple months now. I've just worked out the finishing touches this week."

"Lapis how could you not tell me about something like this?" Lapis looked down at her feet realizing Ruby was upset.

"I wanted to make sure they worked before I showed you. I didn't want to get your hopes up just to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Why would you think I would be disappointed about this?" Lapis needed to start making a little more sense if she expected Ruby to follow her train of thought.

"Well if I couldn't fly and get us away from here I didn't want you to be mad at me." It took Ruby a moment for Lapis' words to sink in before she could speak.

"This isn't the first night you've thought about leaving is it? You've been planning this for a while haven't you?" Lapis didn't deny it.

"Lately it seems to be the only thought on my mind." She admitted.

"I thought you liked it here why do you want to leave all of a sudden." Ruby couldn't wrap her mind around it. Never once had she thought even for a second that her friend was unhappy. Lapis' wings retracted into her gem as she looked up.

"You don't know what it's like Ruby being so close to a Diamond. They're not as great as everyone here makes them out to be. You wouldn't believe the way Blue Diamond speaks about you. All the while I have to sit there and listen like I don't care." Ruby could see all the hurt that was buried in her friend. She'd never seen Lapis like this before; she hated it. Ruby had to act and she had to act fast.

"It looks like we have no other options then. We need to leave and sooner would be better than latter."

"I'm glad to hear you're still on board."

The gems smiled at each other glad to know they were both on the same page.

* * *

"First things first we need to make a plan." Ruby sat down with some maps of the stars. Earth looked so close to their star on the maps but in reality she knew it was much farther away.

"Earth is in a whole different galaxy are you sure you can fly us all the way there."

"I wouldn't have suggested leaving if I wasn't 100% sure we could make it. It may seem really far but once we get to space where there is no gravity flying will be a piece of cake. It might just take us a couple days to get there."

"Great." Ruby loved seeing the determination in her friend's eyes but she was already dreading the trip to Earth.

A noise came from below stopping there conversation. Ruby didn't speak until everything went silent.

"Are you sure we're safe up here. Won't someone find us?" Ruby had been confused when Lapis drug her back to the Training Center but thought better then to question her friend to much right now.

"Yes. No one comes up here. This is where I've been practicing making my wings. All the training happens on the main floor I honestly don't even know what this room is for." Ruby knew her words were meant to reassure her but all they did was unsettle her more. This room wouldn't be here if it didn't have a purpose.

"Wait Lapis the Diamonds knew about your hydrokinesis powers but do they know you can make a pair of wings from your gem?"

"No, and they won't find out until were gone. If they knew I had the ability to leave the planet whenever I wanted to I would be cracked." Ruby had guessed that but she wanted to hear Lapis say it herself. When gems possessed this kind of power Yellow Diamond saw it as a threat to her authority. In other words if she thought you could overpower her she would dispose of you in a not so humane way.

"Looks like there's no going back now then." Ruby couldn't believe that the Diamonds had so much control that if you expressed any sort of power they would lock you away. Trap you somewhere you couldn't hope for escape; inside your own cracked gem. Just the thought terrified Ruby.

"Lapis we need to go, now." Ruby found that she had begun pacing from wall to wall.

"Ruby we need to make a plan, remember?"

"Why do we need a plan? All we need to do is fly to Earth."

"Oh yeah then what Ruby? What do we do when we get there? We don't know a thing about this planet."

"You're right Lapis we don't know anything about Earth, that's why we can't make a plan. We can't make a plan for a planet we don't know anything about." Ruby was burning up. She could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Lapis took a few steps back as she felt the temperature in the room increase drastically in a short period of time.

"Why is it so hot in here? Ruby are you doing that?" Ruby stopped pacing to look at the footprints burned into the floor where she had been walking back and forth.

"Well this is new."

* * *

Ruby grew more and more anxious to leave with each noise that came from below them. Lapis had surrounded herself with books and maps trying to find the most efficient way to get to Earth.

"I'm thinking when we get there we should try to find Pink Diamond."

"Why would we do that?" Ruby assumed they would be laying low until the war was over.

"So we can join the rebellion of course."

"You have got to be kidding me. The whole reason I'm leaving is because I refused to fight in the war."

"And if you stay you will be shattered."

"Yeah that too." Ruby said even though she didn't want to have to agree with Lapis right now.

"Ruby it will be different on Earth. If we fight in the war there it will be against home world instead of against the Rebellion." Ruby just stared at Lapis. Who was this gem standing in front of her? The gem she claimed to be friends with. They hadn't been able to agree on a single thing sense they made the decision to leave home world. When had her friend become so different?

"I'll think about it." That's all Ruby could offer Lapis. She would not promise on joining the rebellion but she wouldn't shut the idea down all together.

"Then I guess there's nothing left to do but fly to Earth." It seemed so easy when Lapis said it like that but Ruby knew their journey was going to be everything but easy.

"I'm ready." Ruby stood back to admire her friend as she created the wings that would carry the two gems all the way across the galaxy to Earth. Ruby could see the determination in the flawless wings Lapis could now create. If anything between the two of them Lapis was the true gem warrior.


	4. Chapter 4

Sapphire's POV

"How long has she been gone?"

"A whole hour. We found Amethyst only minutes after Rose had returned from the kindergarten. She left for her healing springs right away."

"Wait healing springs? When you mentioned healing powers I thought she possessed that ability within her." Pearl waited a moment weighing whether or not she should be telling Sapphire all of this.

"Well she does. Her springs are only used for extreme cases." Pearl's voice faded as she got lost in her own thoughts. Sapphire didn't like what her words implied.

"How bad was it?"

"Honestly. It was the worst I've ever seen a gem to be that wasn't split entirely in half." Sapphire turned quickly wiping her face before her tears could be seen. Sapphire had never known a gem to survive any sort of crack back on home world. If the technology on home world couldn't figure how to revive a cracked gem then how could anything on Earth fix Amethyst?

"What do we do now?"

"The only thing we can do. Wait." Pearl sat down on the first step leading to the beach. Sapphire stood beside Pearl watching as her body slumped and her eyes closed. The war was beginning to take a toll on the gems. You could see it in their body language as they tirelessly bubbled fallen gems along the beach. Conversation had turned to small talk; the small talk now was turning into complete silence. Sapphire nudged Pearl.

"Looks like our waiting is over." The shadow of the eight foot tall gem could be seen on the beach. Pearl stood up tripping over her own feet as she hurried to meet the pink gem on the beach. Sapphire followed after Pearl doing so in a slower manner. As Sapphire approached the two gems she couldn't see any signs of the small purple gem. Right as she reached them a little pink bubble caught her eye.

"Yo-you had to bubble her." Pearl began to hyperventilate as she had grown attached to the child like gem.

"My Pearl please calm down." Rose remained calm as she spoke to Pearl.

"But Amethyst! Why her. She had beaten the odds of the kindergarten just to end up in a bubble like the rest of them!"

"Pearl you're not calming down." Sapphire butted in trying to help Rose calm down Pearl.

"Calm down? Yeah maybe I should be more like you and act like I have no emotions at all!" Sapphire was taken aback not expecting a reaction like this from Pearl. Sapphire was ready to go back to the kindergarten. She wanted to leave and not deal with this confrontation Pearl had now created.

"Pearl! That was very uncalled far." Rose spoke down to the gem, an action that didn't occur very often.

"If you had calmed down when I first asked you to you would have learned that Amethyst was okay without saying those hurtful things to Sapphire." Both gems looked at Rose confused by her words.

"Okay? How could she be okay? You bubbled her Rose that can only mean one thing." Pearl spoke in a weak voice tired from her outburst and all the emotions that had came with it.

"It has only ever meant one terrible thing to you but I bubbled her for a different reason. As soon as I healed Amethyst she tried to regenerate. It's not safe to do so that soon after being healed from such big of a crack."

"You're telling me that Amethyst is okay and you have essentially trapped her in a bubble." Sapphire was the one to speak this time.

"Yes, but you can't look at it that way. If I had not bubbled her and let her regenerate her form would have failed. She would have fried her gem." Both gems fell silent when Rose was finally able to explain to them why she had to bubble the young gem. Rose looked at the bubble with pity in her eyes.

"If she would rest and not rush her regeneration I could let her out but it looks as though she will regenerate as soon as this bubble is popped whether her gem can take it or not." Pearl remained silent so Sapphire decided to speak up for the both of them.

"We're sorry Rose we should know better than to doubt you by now." Pearl just nodded in agreement not making eye contact with either gem.

"It's alright we're all gems here, mistakes happen." Rose continued to look at the gem in the bubble as she spoke. Rose had always been like this even though she was their leader she always treated everyone like they were her equals, it was nice.

"How long will she have to stay in there?"

"At least a week, probably longer just to be safe. Her injuries were more severe than they had looked." A single tear ran down Rose's cheek.

"She's safe from the images this war so casually gives, for a little while at least." Sapphire tried to bring out the positive side in the situation.

"Yes I guess you are right Sapphire." Rose took her eyes off the bubble to look at the small gem with a fresh smile forming on her lips.

"I'm going to bring her to the Temple. I hope you don't mind me staying with her tonight."

"Of course Rose, I understand." Sapphire was still sad about the whole incident but at the same time she was ecstatic about returning to the kindergarten sooner than planned.

"I will see you later." Sapphire began walking towards the warp pad trying not to move too quickly when Pearl broke the silence she had been holding.

"S-Sapphire I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I just was upset you you have to know that." Pearl's voice faded away losing her words she had meant to say.

"It's okay Pearl." Sapphire said without turning back to look at the gem. Sapphire didn't want to stick around and listen to Pearl's long apologies. She was so close to the Temple steps that would lead her to the warp pad.

"No Sapphire let me-"

"Do not follow me Pearl. We can talk later." Sapphire spoke in a harsh voice cutting Pearl off mid-sentence hoping it would make her understand that she just wanted to be alone. Sapphire took a deep breath as she stepped onto the warp pad finally able to return to the place where she oddly felt the most at peace in.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you to TheDisneyFan and maryjfox for leaving me my first reviews. It has been really fun writing this I'm glad you're enjoying the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby's POV

Ruby buried her face in Lapis' back trying not to let the motion sickness get to her. Lapis said the trip was only going to be a few days. It seems they both underestimated how far Earth was from their own star.

"Lapis?" that was all Ruby had the strength to say. The motion sickness threatened to take over; force her into her gem where she would have to stay for longer then she cared to.

"Can we…can we stop for a minute." Ruby's grip on Lapis grew tighter as her gem tried to take her physical form. It had already been days and Ruby had not anticipated that flying would feel quite like this.

"L-Lapis." Ruby didn't like space. Everything looked the same to her. It was dark with stars everywhere. How were they supposed to find Earth in this mess?

"Lapis why won't you answer me?" The gem had said very little sense the two had left home world together.

"Sorry if I'm not speaking much I am trying to navigate our way to a completely different galaxy." The first words Lapis had spoken to her in what felt like days and they did nothing but make Ruby feel more sick.

"Why are you being so short with me?" Ruby didn't like the tone of voice Lapis was speaking to her in. It made her feel like a child.

"I'm trying to concentrate Ruby! Flying isn't as simple as it looks." Ruby hadn't noticed before but now she could hear Lapis as she took in short shallow breaths.

"I thought you said flying in space would be a piece of cake?" Ruby was tiered of all the uncertainty that this trip had come with.

"I hadn't known flying with another gem would use so much extra power from my gem. I had thought it wouldn't be much different from flying by myself." Ruby loosened her grip on Lapis. Now that she knew she was the reason for what appeared to be causing Lapis pain Ruby didn't know what to do. Ruby shut her eyes deciding silence would be good enough for now.

Unfortunately that wasn't enough for Lapis. Ruby didn't see it but she could feel it. It seemed as though Lapis had taken some water from her wings to fashion a dagger that now rested in Ruby's side. Ruby's ears rang and her vision became blurry. She knew there wasn't much time before she was forced into her gem.

"Ruby I'm sorry but I didn't have any other options! We wouldn't have made it to Earth if we continued to travel like this. Please release your form I promise it will be okay." Ruby fought against herself struggling to hold onto reality. She would rather face the pain then retreat into her gem. Ruby looked down to inspect the damage; her heart sunk immediately. What Ruby had guessed to be a dagger turned out to be a sword that had ripped its way completely through Ruby. It was too large of a wound to fight. As she turned her head to look at the tip of the sword she lost it. Her physical form was taken and Ruby was left all alone in her gem.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Jasper hurried to find Yellow Diamond before Ruby could have enough time to discover a new hiding place. Jasper had messed up big this time and she knew it. How many times did she vouch for Ruby promising she would come around? More than Jasper wanted to count and now she would have to pay for her mistake.

The Temple that housed the now three leaders of home world was beginning to come into view. Jasper picked up her pace knowing she didn't have a second to spare.

She ran up the steps pressing the yellow diamond on the door indicating her request to have a meeting with Yellow Diamond herself. The door opened faster than Jasper had expected it to. Just as she was beginning to step forward Jasper saw a dark blue figure in the door frame making their way out of the Temple. The blue gem jumped startled by the other gems presence.

"Oh hello Jasper I didn't see you there." Jasper was immediately annoyed by her words. It's pretty hard not to notice someone who is standing right in front of you.

"Hello Lapis. What a pleasure meeting you here." Jasper's voice was heavy with sarcasm. She was sure Lapis was well aware of it as she played along.

"Oh the pleasures all mine. As much as I would just love to stay and talk I really must be going." Jasper hated how the little brat was beating her at her own game.

"Wait where are you going?" Jasper didn't know the gem to move around much; she was almost always at the Temple with Blue Diamond.

"Just going out for a walk." Jasper was growing more and more suspicious of the gem. The door then opened for Jasper signaling that Yellow Diamond was ready. That left her unable to continue the questions she had for Lapis. Lapis the filthy little follower of Blue Diamond. Jasper despised anyone who didn't follow Yellow Diamond, the true leader of this planet. In Jasper's eyes gems that couldn't see that should be destroyed. That's why Jasper was there. She had to right her wrong.

* * *

Jasper walked through the endless maze of halls in till she reached the door belonging to Yellow Diamond. The door opened just wide enough for Jasper to walk in with ease.

"Ah Jasper back already." It hadn't been more than an hour from when Jasper was here the first time.

"My Diamond I'm afraid to inform you that Ruby still refuses to serve you." Jasper took out the maroon colored tank top with a single yellow diamond on the chest. Yellow Diamond moved toward Jasper taking the piece of clothing from her.

"Ruby you say. The one with the square cut gem."

"Yes my Diamond." Jasper's voice shook as she answered her leader.

"Isn't she the gem you said I should expect great things from?"

"Y-yes." Jasper was afraid how her leader would react to the new piece of information.

"So you've come to tell me you were wrong."

"Yes." It broke Jasper to disappoint her leader. Yellow Diamond stared at the piece of fabric in her hands.

"Oh Jasper how I've grown fond of you. I think between you and me we can let this one slide, just this once."

"W-what." Jasper was shocked.

"Don't act so surprised. I am a merciful leader after all."

"T-thank you my Diamond." Unfortunately for Jasper that wasn't the end.

"If that is all you can give me her shards and be on your way."

"That's the other reason I'm here. You see when she refused to wear the clothing she took off running. We ended up in the gem Training Center. I know I sensed her presence but unfortunately could not locate her." Jasper braced herself not prepared for what was next. Yellow Diamond chuckled making Jasper shudder.

"I'm going to make this real simple. Either you bring me that Ruby's shards or you give me yours."

* * *

 **A/N:** Jasper's POV takes place after her interaction with Ruby in chapter 1. I hope the time jump wasn't too confusing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sapphire's POV

Sapphire slowly walked through the kindergarten enjoying the silence it had to offer. How could one feel so calm in the very place that started the war? Sapphire decided to stop questioning it and be glad she could still feel this way at all.

Sapphire saw a beam of light come from across the kindergarten. It was Pearl again Sapphire was sure of it. Sapphire ran hiding in one of the many holes of the kindergarten.

"Sapphire!" Pearl yelled at the top of her lungs. The sound echoed throughout the kindergarten. Sapphire got as comfortable as she could knowing it took Pearl a long time to walk through the entire kindergarten by herself.

"Sapphire where are you!" Pearl was getting uncomfortably close to where she was hiding.

Sapphire did not want to be found so she did something she tried to avoid using. She used her future vision but for Sapphire this was no longer an easy thing to do. Sapphire didn't use her enhanced ability regularly so when she did try to see what was ahead it was difficult to use.

"Oh My God Sapphire! There is a gem over here!" Sapphire stayed in the darkness of the Earth sure that Pearl was bluffing so she would come out of hiding.

"Who are you and how did you get her?" Sapphire was amused by Pearl being so committed to her act.

"Please. Please don't hurt us." Sapphire peaked out of her hole alarmed by the new unfamiliar voice. If this was just some sick way to get Sapphire to talk to her she would be sure to report it to Rose.

"US! How many more are with you!" Pearl may have been yelling but you could hear the fear in her voice. Sapphire jumped out of her hiding place floating gently to the ground. She rushed to where the voices had come from. Sapphire had only rounded one corner when she stopped short.

The scene that laid in front of her was a frightening one, they weren't alone.

Pearl had a blue gem pinned to the ground. The tip of her spear was pressed firmly against the gems stomach.

"Answer me!"

The gem in question shakily opened one of her hands to reveal a red gem. Pearl quickly snatched the red rock from the unsteady gem.

"Don't hurt her!" The blue gem reached out struggling to get back what had just been taken from her. Pearl saw this and intentionally dropped the gem to the ground. She moved her foot so it was hovering right over the red gem.

"Ruby!" This move by Pearl only made the blue gem struggle more.

"Move another inch and Ruby's the one who will have to pay." To emphasize her point Pearl moved her foot closer so it was resting right on top of the Ruby. Pearl would be able to shatter the gem to pieces in a moment's notice.

The blue gem retracted her arms holding them against her chest. She remained completely still except for the tears that were now rushing down the sides of her face.

"Pearl! What are you doing!" Sapphire felt bad for letting this go on for as long as it had.

"What do you mean what am I doing? There are unknown gems in the kindergarten of all places." Pearl didn't take her eyes off the gem she had restrained against the ground while she spoke to Sapphire.

"Yes Pearl I see that but do you have to be so cruel."

"Can you hear yourself right now? We're in the middle of a war Sapphire I have to be cruel." Sapphire knew Pearl's words held a certain amount of truth in them but to see so much hatred and fear mixed together in her friend to where she could destroy a gem she didn't even know was unsettling.

"Just don't do anything rash Pearl." Sapphire knew they needed to be careful but bringing the gem to tears seemed a bit unnecessary. Pearl looked up then with a knowing face.

"Now is not the time to prove to me you have emotions." That was it. Pearl had originally come to the kindergarten to try and apologize but had ended up just making matters worse.

Sapphire walked towards the three gems knowing exactly what she wanted to do and how she was going to handle it.

Sapphire quickly but precisely swiped at Pearl's leg making her fall from the lack of balance. Before she could hit the ground Sapphire grabbed the red gem making sure it was out of harm's way. Pearl scrambled to get back up.

"What was that for!" Pearl was outraged by the way Sapphire was behaving.

"I couldn't very well stand by and watch you shatter an innocent." Sapphire unconsciously ran her fingers over the bright red gem she was now holding.

"Innocent! This gem wears the clothing of Blue Diamond. Their allegiance is with her." Sapphire took a moment to examine the gem closer. She noticed two dark blue triangles. Just like Pearl had said it was the mark of Blue Diamond.

The gem that had remained still since Pearl had placed her threat spoke out to them now with only a slight quiver in her voice.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli and I've come to join you; join in the Rebellion." Pearl didn't hesitate with her response.

"Lies! Where is the ship you came here on?"

"We didn't get here on a ship." Pearl's eyes widened alarmed by this information.

"H-how did you get here then?" Pearl had a bad feeling and it was growing with every word spoken.

Lapis rose from her spot on the ground. Pearl moved closer, her weapon at the ready. Sapphire however stayed where she was. It was clear that the gem was weak as standing up proved to be a difficult task for her.

Even in her weakened state Lapis somehow managed to exert a sort of strength the two didn't know was possible. Wings made out of water but crafted out of nowhere. Silence fell between the three of them. Sapphire liked silence but spoke anyway knowing how serious this situation had just become.

"We need to bring her to Pink Diamond." Sapphire whispered to Pearl.

"Sapphire you need to stop referring to her with that title. She's not Pink Diamond anymore. She's Rose Quartz now." Transitioning to life on Earth was not going well for Sapphire. She was so used to the routine of Home world. Would it ever get easier?

"In the meantime you should bubble that gem."

"No."

"No? Sapphire we don't know who that is. You need to bubble it."

"You are not the boss of me Pearl. The one who gets to decide what happens to these two is Rose." Pearl didn't continue with her argument, she knew Sapphire was right.

Sapphire looked to the beautiful red gem in her hands. She spoke to the gem in a soft soothing voice.

"Don't worry Rose will give you a chance just like she has to everyone who is here, I promise."

* * *

 **A/N:** I have a little bit of disappointing news. School started for me this week so I won't be able to update quite as frequently. :(


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby's POV

Voices, they surrounded her. Muffled sounds that she couldn't make into words. All of them blending together into one immense blur of noise.

Had they made it? Were they on Earth yet? Ruby was close to having her full form complete. Soon she would know if their trip had been a success.

In till that happened she would remain alone in her gem until she had enough strength to build her entire form.

It was a long and tedious task recreating a body. It took more effort than Ruby wanted to put into it, but she did anyway knowing Lapis would get after her if she didn't.

How long had she been working on this? Days? Weeks? Months? Ruby didn't have a clue. All sense of time was lost inside her gem.

Multiple voices grew louder and more frantic. It made Ruby realize she didn't know what she would was about come back to.

She could slowly feel the world move around her as she was raised into the air. Ruby's gem heated up until it was too much to keep contained. She took hold of the light and pushed it away setting it in the form she had planned out. The same form she had always made. The only one her gem had enough power to keep running comfortably.

When Ruby had secured her form the light began to dissipate leaving behind her final form. Once the light was gone she couldn't alter anything. That's how her body would be until she was badly injured enough to have to retreat into her gem once again.

Ruby slowly returned to the ground and opened her eyes to find four gems standing directly in front of her.

* * *

Pearl took a couple steps forward positioning her body in front of Rose. The gesture made the pink gem smile.

"My Pearl there is nothing here you should fear."

"There are a lot of things about this I should fear."

"You're being irrational Pearl. These are just two more gems here to join in the war against home world." Ruby watched as the tallest of the gems walked toward her with another traveling right by her side.

Ruby stayed as frozen as a statue as the pink gem kneeled in front of her trying to appear less intimidating.

"My name is Rose Quartz. I'm sure you already know but I am the leader of this rebellion." The small gem found her mouth and spoke.

"Ruby." Rose chuckled.

"I know dear. Your friend here told us about your trip; why you had to leave." Ruby looked to her friend who was now standing beside her.

Lapis smiled at her glad to have her back. Ruby noticed her clothes had been changed. Same outfit as always except now it lacked two blue triangles.

"Now if you have any questions you can ask them on the tour." Rose spoke drawing Ruby's attention back to her.

"Tour?"

"Yes, if you do in fact plan on fighting in the Rebellion you'll need to know where everything is." All the gems looked to her waiting for her answer.

"Yes I do." The gems all seemed to relax. She hadn't realized how tense they had been.

What else was she supposed to say to them? Ruby didn't have a choice she was already standing in the heart of the rebellion.

"I'm so glad to hear that. It won't take long we should be back before sunset." Ruby looked up seeing the sun low in the sky. The Earth was much like their own planet just a bit smaller and less advanced.

"Okay, come on Lapis." Ruby said already trying to prepare herself for what was ahead.

"Actually I've already had my tour. Rose positioned me with Pearl at the home world warp." If Lapis already had a tour and a position in the rebellion then how long had Ruby been gone? She didn't think she spent any more time on her regeneration than usual.

Another part of Lapis' sentence stood out to her.

"Home world warp?"

"Don't worry you're going to learn everything on your tour." Ruby forced herself not to speak. She had so many questions that she wanted to have the answer to right that second.

"Rose I'm sure you have a lot of important things you should be doing right now. I'm perfectly capable of showing Ruby around." Ruby looked over to see a gem that had not said a word till now.

"Why Sapphire that would help me a lot. It seems as though I've fallen behind on clean-up." Rose shifted her attention back to Ruby.

"It looks like we have a little change of plans. Sapphire here will be the one showing you around."

The gem her height turned to Ruby and uttered two simple words.

"Follow me."

* * *

Ruby was lead to a warp pad. Something she was vaguely familiar with. There were a few back on home world but she rarely had the opportunity to travel on one.

"I'll be showing you all the different battle grounds that gems from home world come to. Once you're familiar with all of them Rose will assign you to a station." Sapphire spoke in an almost robotic way. Ruby probably wasn't the first gem she had shown around.

No words passed between the gems in the warp stream. Ruby decided to break the silence with a question she was dying to know the answer to.

"How long was I in my gem?" Another moment of silence passed before Sapphire answered.

"This is your third day on Earth. I'm not sure how long you were in your gem before you got here."

"Okay t-thanks." It was difficult for Ruby to concentrate around her.

"You're welcome."

Upon reaching the first location Ruby was shocked she would be shown this so soon. It was a kindergarten. The very kindergarten the whole war was started over.

"This is my station. Gems usually don't make it this far but the few who do sneak in I have to make sure don't restart the kindergarten."

"How can you stand being here? This place gives me the creeps." Ruby didn't want to be rude but she was genuinely curious.

"I have my reasons." This gem was so mysterious Ruby oddly liked it. It was intriguing.

After a few more stops Ruby found herself in a place she didn't know could exist; multiple warp pads so close together. Where did they all lead to?

"This is our last stop."

"Ruby you made it!" Lapis rushed forward and took her friends hand pulling her off the warp pad toward the center where Pearl was standing.

"What is this place?" Ruby turned around in circles taking in all the warp pads.

"It's the home world warp. It's where I'm stationed."

"Home world warp? Does that mean-" It couldn't be. These warp pads couldn't possibly connect them to their home world.

"Yes. It's a lot of information. Pearl and Lapis can explain it all to you. I however need to speak to Rose."

"O-okay. I'll see you later then." Ruby was the only one to speak back to her.

"Of course." The blue gem then warped away.

Lapis got close and whispered low to Ruby.

"I know Rose assigns stations but I'm sure if you ask you can get a position here with me." Ruby was still watching the spot where just moments ago the glamorous gem had been standing.

"Y-yeah sure." Ruby answered even though she knew the home world warp wasn't going to be the place she would request.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for the kind words and to everyone who is still reading. ^-^


	8. Chapter 8

Sapphire's POV

Sapphire traveled through the warps as quickly as she could. She needed to talk to Rose in private. Sapphire decided to check the Temple first. That's where Rose would more than likely be.

"Rose!" Sapphire shouted hoping she would be met with an answer.

"Behind you Sapphire." She whipped around promptly to find Rose cradling Amethyst's bubble.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked.

"No."

"Then what's with the yelling?"

"I just need to speak with you."

"Okay well I'm here. Go ahead." Sapphire weighed her options trying to determine what would be the best way to begin.

"Well you see I was just wondering if I could request something."

"What kind of something?" Rose was beginning to grow curious.

"A gem battle station." Sapphire stood back.

"I hate to deny your request but I need someone in the kindergarten."

"No no no not for me." Sapphire tried to explain. Rose put the bubble down and walked closer so she could have her full attention on Sapphire.

"I don't think I quiet understand then." Sapphire mustered her courage to speak before someone showed up and ruined it all.

"Can you assign Ruby to the kindergarten?" Sapphire could tell by the look on Rose's face that was not what she was expecting her to ask.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Sapphire but I was going to let her choose her own station." Sapphire fumbled for her words.

"B-but you didn't let that Lapis gem choose. She said you assigned her there." Rose's eyes turned guilty.

"That's different. Pearl wanted to have Lapis at her post so she could keep an eye on her. She doesn't quiet trust her yet."

"Oh I see. You'll bend the rules for her but not for me. What happened to treating everyone equally?"

"Sapphire you don't understand it's not like that."

"I think I do understand Rose! You're not fooling anybody. We all know something has been happening between you two!" Sapphire didn't hold back. There had to be something between the two. If there wasn't then a lot of things didn't add up right.

"Sapphire you shouldn't make assumptions about others." Sapphire was irritated. Rose was still trying to deny it.

"It's not an assumption Rose. It's the truth! Don't try to tell me otherwise." The pink gem had a hard blush on her cheeks as she continued trying to divert Sapphire's attention elsewhere.

"If you want Ruby at your station you could just ask her."

"No Rose do not go back to that. This conversation is no longer about me it's about you now."

"What do you want me to say Sapphire."

"Just be honest." Sapphire was on edge. Was she actually going to get some answers from Rose?

"We fused alright!" Sapphire gasped. Fusion was something she had witnessed but never experienced for herself.

"How did it feel?" Sapphire continued the conversation slowly recovering from the excitement.

"Oh Sapphire I don't know where to start or how I would explain it. It was absolutely amazing."

"I'm so happy for you Rose." Sapphire knew that her leader kept many things to herself. She was glad Rose had someone to share it all with.

"Thank you Sapphire. Now please promise me you won't tell anybody. Even though from the sounds of it they already know." Sapphire smiled. It was strange and yet so great seeing her leader like this.

"Promise."

* * *

On Sapphire's way back to the kindergarten she went over her conversation with Rose. She didn't get what she had gone there to do. She couldn't just ask Ruby they had just met. Ruby would ask why and Sapphire couldn't think of a good answer that wasn't the truth. Sapphire knew the truth would scare her away because it scared Sapphire herself.

She sat against a wall by the warp pad. She couldn't stop replaying the moment Lapis took Ruby's hand in her own. It bothered her more than it should. She just met this gem. She didn't know anything about her; but she wanted to.

'Maybe if I just took a little peak into the future.' Sapphire instantly regretted her thought. It was bad enough she possessed such an unfair power. It would be wrong to take advantage of others by using it.

Sapphire didn't even flinch when the warp pad activated once again. If Pearl had come back to pick up on her apologies Sapphire would just except them so she would leave her alone. She was done with the whole situation.

"Umm...Is this a bad time." Sapphire looked up to see Ruby standing above her. Sapphire made sure to hold her bangs in place as she quickly stood up from her spot against the wall.

"Oh uh no. Why would you ask that." Ruby jumped down from where the warp pad rested in the kindergarten.

"I don't know you were slumped against the wall in a position I can only define as defeat."

"Oh." Sapphire felt the blush rise on her cheeks but she didn't know why it was there. Ruby didn't know she was slumped against the wall because her plan to get her positioned at the kindergarten fell through. Ruby didn't know so she shouldn't be this embarrassed about it.

Ruby looked around the kindergarten with her hands resting on her hips.

"Well this will be fun." Sapphire returned to Ruby from her train of thought.

"What will be fun?"

"Fighting in the place that started the war, with you." Sapphire's blush grew darker.

"Wait Rose assigned you here?" Did Rose do it as to make sure Sapphire wouldn't tell anyone what was going on with her and Pearl. Fusion is more accepted here outside of battle then it is on home world. But there is still a lot of gems fighting against home world for other reasons and they don't all have positive views on fusion.

"Well kind of I guess. When I went to ask her where she had assigned me she told me I could choose. Then when I asked for the kindergarten she happily gave it to me." Ruby smiled at her.

Sapphire tried to understand what this gem had just told her.

"Wait wait why? Wouldn't you rather have a position with Lapis at the home world warp? Didn't you two come here together?"

Now Ruby was the gem trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N:** And the Rupphire begins.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby nervously looked around the kindergarten trying not to fidget to much. Why did she have to ask the one question Ruby couldn't find a suitable answer to. No matter how many times she had run over the answer in her head it always ended up leading her to another hard to answer question.

Ruby began to feel the sweat line her entire face. It had become a ridiculous amount of time that the two of them had stood in silence. Just looking at each other while Sapphire waited for her question to be answered.

Ruby stood up taller and cleared her throat trying to collect her confidence.

"There were no more positions available at the home world warp." Ruby hated making it seem like this was her second choice but at the same time she didn't want Sapphire to know it was her first.

"Really? I've never known a station to have to many gems. It's usually always the other way around."

"What can I say it was full." Ruby kept a straight face as Sapphire looked at her. Well Ruby assumed she was looking at her. She honestly couldn't tell. Sapphire's bangs fell over her face hiding her eyes.

"But isn't it just Pearl and Lapis?" Ruby panicked. Sapphire was still focused on the reason of her being there.

"I'm sure there are others." Ruby had to change the topic before Sapphire pried the truth out of her.

"So what do we do here? Just watch the warp pad for gems?" Ruby hoped she would laugh and say no. Watching a warp pad all day wasn't the most exciting thing to do.

"Not entirely." Close enough.

"Then what do we do?"

"Here I'll show you." Ruby happily followed Sapphire glad to be focused on something else.

* * *

"There are other ways for gems to get here. We have to walk through the kindergarten and make sure no one reactivates anything. You can tell if the warp pad activates from anywhere in here so we don't have to just sit and watch it. However if it does activate we need to see who it is. It could just be Rose checking up on us but sometimes a home world gem finds a warp pad and comes straight here to try and be the hero that restarts production here." Sapphire explained everything as they both walked through the endless maze that was the kindergarten.

"What happens if we do find another gem." Ruby was having a difficult time keeping up with Sapphire. She didn't understand how she was so much faster. They were practically the same height but Sapphire was walking as if she was three feet taller then Ruby.

"Then we fight them." Sapphire stated this like it was just a simple task.

"Oh." Is all Ruby could think to say.

"Oh?"

"It's nothing." Ruby tried to act like she didn't see Sapphire looking her way out of her peripheral vision.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't have simply just said oh."

"It's hard to explain." They both continued through the kindergarten. Ruby had a sort of skip in her step in her attempts to keep pace with Sapphire.

"I'm sure I'll be able to keep up." That was Ruby's cue to begin speaking but she didn't. She wasn't sure if it was the right time to be telling Sapphire all this. It hadn't even been twenty four hours yet and they were all ready past the casual stages of conversation.

"We've got plenty of time." Sapphire stopped walking. She faced towards me with the most breathtaking smile. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Okay well you see like everyone else I left home world for specific reasons." Sapphire nodded encouraging Ruby to continue.

"We were supposed to be warriors, fighters, but something didn't go right while we were developing. The only reason I made it this far is because my gem has a different cut then the other Ruby's did." Sapphire took the hand my gem was on and looked closely at it.

"What was your cut supposed to be?" Sapphire's fingers lightly brushed against the surface of Ruby's gem making it difficult for her to concentrate.

"Circle. So I guess you could say I'm an even larger mistake then the rest of them."

"I would never say that." Sapphire made her statement matter-of-factly.

"The gems on home world thought maybe our gems were supposed to be square because all the Ruby's didn't want to fight. They kept me around but shattered the others." Sapphire gasped in horror at this piece of information. Being shattered was the worst thing imaginable. Once you've been shattered into pieces there is no coming back.

"They trained me and had assigned me on the next ship to fight against Earth. I just had one finally test in training and I refused to do it."

"What did they want you to do?"

"Shatter an innocent." Sapphire placed both hands over her mouth.

"Yes I know. When I refused to do it they threatened to have me shattered and I will not fight for gems that are so heartless."

"I'm glad you got out of there before they could hurt you." Sapphire gave her a smile making her feel better after having to talk about such terrible things.

"Thank you. Now that I think about it I feel like I'm ready to fight now."

"Really? What were you thinking about that lead you to that conclusion?"

"On home world I couldn't fight for them because I had nothing to fight for. But now…now I do." Ruby hoped the heat on her face wasn't visible.

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"That I'm afraid is only for me to know."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm so happy to finally be writing about them together. I hope you all like it as much as I do. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Sapphire's POV

The days blended together filled with endless footsteps and thousands of words. It was actually nice having someone to talk to for a change. Sapphire wondered how long it would last. How long would it be before Ruby saw just what kind of gem Sapphire was.

It came as a shock to Sapphire that Ruby had almost been here a week now and there hadn't been any gems from home world. It frightened her to think about it. Adding it all together it had been over a month with no new waves of gems. Home world had to be planning something big.

We turned a corner our path now lead us towards the warp pad. A warp stream appeared and then faded leaving behind a blue gem. Sapphire readied her self for a fight until she recognized this gem as the one Ruby had come here with; Lapis Lazuli.

"Ruby finally I've been looking all over for you." The gem hopped down and rushed towards us.

"Hey Lapis-" Ruby's words were cut short as Lapis engulfed Ruby in a bear hug. It bothered Sapphire how affectionate this gem was with Ruby. She knew Lapis and Ruby have known each other longer then she has but that didn't keep Sapphire from feeling jealous.

Lapis finally let go of Ruby and looked around.

"What are you doing here?" Lapis asked with a look of horror on her face as she looked around the kindergarten. Ruby quickly cleared her throat.

"This is my station." Lapis' face fell. She looked utterly disappointed.

"You were assigned here? She didn't say yes to the home world warp? You asked her right? I guess I shouldn't be surprised I haven't seen you for a while. I should have realized you were assigned to a station already." Sapphire listened intently waiting for Ruby's response.

"Yeah I. I asked but she assigned me here. I didn't have any say in it." Ruby shot Sapphire a quick glance. Sapphire wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't sure which gem Ruby had lied to.

"Oh that's to bad. I was really hoping we would be able to fight together. See each other more then we did on home world." You could hear the disappointment in Lapis' voice so clearly.

"It's okay Lapis I'm sure there will be times we can see each other. This is Earth not home world."

"Yeah you're right. I should probably get going. I have to get back to my station before sundown." Lapis took Ruby's hand and squeezed it.

Sapphire wanted to move her bangs to make sure her eye wasn't tricking her but she didn't, she couldn't risk either gem looking over and seeing her.

It was quiet as Lapis warped away but the silence between Ruby and Sapphire continued even when she was gone.

* * *

(Back On Home World) – Jasper's POV

Jasper moved slowly in the line of quartz boarding the ship to Earth. She was frightened to be going to Earth but not for the same reasons the others were. Jasper was looking forward to fighting for her home world. The only thing that frightened her was not completing her mission.

She had a mission to destroy the Ruby and bring her shards back to Yellow Diamond. If Jasper came back empty handed she would be accepting her fate of being shattered.

Jasper told herself that wouldn't happen. She was a quartz this is what she was made to do. A warrior made to fight. Made to fight and made to win.

She had just reached the ramp leading to the ships entrance when her name and number were called out.

"Jasper 1123!" The line halted and everyone's attention was drawn towards the voice. Low mummers traveled through the line.

It was Yellow Diamond outside of her Temple walls. It worried Jasper to see Yellow Diamond here. She was known to only leave her Temple for the up most serious issues.

"Come with me." Yellow Diamond spoke with a strong intimidating voice before turning to walk in the direction of her Temple.

Jasper followed passing many other Jasper's who's numbers were not requested.

Once inside Yellow Diamond's Temple separated from the rest of home world her leader began to speak.

"What do you think you were doing?" Jasper wasn't sure how to respond without making her leader look foolish.

"I was um going to Earth to shatter the Ruby. Isn't that where you determined her and the Lapis escaped to?"

"Of course it's where they escaped. The Lapis' tracking device is still on her. The Ruby however lost hers somewhere. She probably lost her physical form before reaching Earth." Jasper was still at a loss for words after her leaders response. Did she also have a tracking device somewhere on her?

"I don't mean to be rude my Diamond but what is it you requested me here for. I do not want to miss my ship."

"That is what you're here for. I never assigned you to that ship."

"I'm sorry my Diamond I assumed you would want me to get to Earth as soon as possible."

"Exactly. Ships are not the fastest form of travel. If you would have told me your training was complete the moment you finished you would already be on Earth." Yellow Diamond began to walk away and Jasper followed her confused to what she meant. Ships were the only was off and on to home world.

Jasper was lead through massive double doors larger than the entrance to the Temple itself. Her leader spoke once again.

"These are the home world warps. You can travel from here to Earth in mere seconds." Jasper was both amazed and angry. Why didn't anyone know of these? Shouldn't the warriors be using these instead of ships?

A mirror was placed in Jasper's hands before she could ask her leader her questions.

"What is this?"

"This is a mirror that gems can be trapped and kept in. Once retreated into her gem all you will need to do is put her gemstone into the back. The mirror constantly draws energy from the gem playing back there memories so they are unable to regenerate."

"You want me to put her in this mirror? Do you mind me asking why?"

"She might have memories that will help us in this war. If not then I will be able to lay witness to her execution." As Yellow Diamond spoke a smile that Jasper had to restrain from grimacing at spread across her leaders lips.

* * *

 **A/N:** I appreciate the feedback I will continue to work on improving my writing skills in dialogue and everything else. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ruby's POV

Sapphire didn't speak to Ruby after the scene with Lapis. Ruby wanted to explain herself but Sapphire wouldn't give her the chance.

Sapphire drifted aimlessly around taking different paths then Ruby trying to avoid her as much as possible.

Eventually Ruby gave up trying to catch up to her. Sapphire always seemed as if she was two steps ahead. Whenever Ruby thought she had gotten closer it always turned out to where she was actually farther away then when she had started.

Ruby decided to go visit Lapis at the home world warp and give Sapphire some space. Maybe after some time Sapphire would be open to listening to her as least Ruby hoped she would be.

* * *

It took Ruby a couple of tries in the warp pad streams to get to the home world warp. Earth was smaller then Home World but she still didn't know her way around very well.

Ruby arrived on one of the many small warps. She saw both Lapis and Pearl standing on either side of the largest warp there. Ruby had rarely seen warp pads and never one so large that it needed steps.

Ruby took a couple of steps off the warp pad and waved her arms trying to draw only Lapis' attention. Her effort was all for nothing because as soon as Lapis spotted Ruby she shouted out her name.

"Ruby!" It took but mere seconds for Lapis to get to her side.

"Excuse me but you need to stay standing in the spot I assigned you." Pearl spoke in a strong firm voice. Lapis gave Ruby a look that suggested she was fed up with Pearl.

"And you, you don't have clearance to be here. You can't leave your station." Pearl spoke in a rush.

"Relax Pearl I just need to have a quick word with Lapis then I'll be right back to the kindergarten."

"Just because you can walk all over us on home world doesn't mean you can here. This is Earth and on Earth I am your superior so I suggest you return to your station before I report this to Rose." Ruby was shocked at the way she was spoken to. She was used to it coming from other gems but she would have never expected a Pearl to have such an attitude.

"Pearl relax I just need to have a quick word with Lapis to set the record straight." Ruby spoke back not fearing Rose who had showed her such kindness when lettering her pick the kindergarten as her station.

"Set the record straight?" Lapis questioned her with a puzzled look on her face.

"Fine then you leave me no choice." Pearl interjected. She began walking to one of the many warp pads but stopped half way through. She looked to where Ruby and Lapis were standing and turned back around.

"Rose will just have to hear about this tonight." Pearl stated as she walked back to her position she was in before by the largest warp pad there.

"Tonight? Why tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Rose comes to speak with Pearl every night." Lapis replied. They both suspiciously looked over at Pearl. She held a straight face and stared straight ahead. Ruby was sure Pearl could hear and was listening to there conversation but she made no move as to suggest that she was.

"She doesn't come talk to Sapphire every night." Ruby and Lapis shared a look that suggested they both were thinking the same thing.

"Anyway I need to tell you something." Ruby said finally speaking to Lapis about what she had came there for.

"Okay." Lapis said cautiously.

"Well when I told you that Rose had assigned me to the kindergarten and I had no say in it that was a bit of a lie. I asked for the kindergarten to be my station." Ruby let out the rest of her breath relieved to be freed from her lie.

"Oh.."

"Yeah." The two gems stood there in a long stretch of awkward silence.

"Can I just ask you why? Why the kindergarten and not here with me?" Lapis questioned. Ruby hesitated with her reply.

"Well..you see..I just..." Ruby trailed off losing what she was trying to say.

"Yes?" Lapis crossed her arms over her chest waiting for an answer. Ruby took a deep breath and spit it out.

"I like Sapphire okay!" The shock on Lapis' face only increased when the very warp pad she had been guarding activated. Pearl stepped back and readied her spear.

When the warp stream dissipated Ruby was horrified at the gem she saw.

"Jasper."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hold onto your hats everybody only a few more chapters left.


	12. Chapter 12

Sapphire's POV

She had left. Sapphire could no longer sense Ruby's presence within the kindergarten.

As much as Sapphire was hurt by the fact that Ruby may have lied about wanting to be at the kindergarten stationed with her Sapphire was still worried about where the gem may have gone.

It wasn't exactly safe to be wandering about right now. It had been an unusually long stretch of time without a ship packed full of warriors from home world.

Sapphire knew something big was going to happen. She knew for sure more gems would be on those ships then there had been in the past.

Sapphire definitely didn't want Ruby to be somewhere she couldn't protect her when that happened.

Sapphire knew blindly searching for her was not an option. She had to use her future vision; for Ruby.

It felt as though Sapphire spent the rest of the day running through potential futures when in reality it had only been mere seconds.

There was only one potential future where she could keep Ruby safe based on the location she was at now. Sapphire knew what she had to do and she knew Ruby wouldn't like it.

* * *

Sapphire warped as fast as she could to the home world warp where a Jasper had just stepped off of the last step of the home world warp.

She had already lived through this scenario multiple times that day. Sapphire knew what moves she needed to make, when she needed to make them, and what she needed to say to keep the ones she cared about safe. Even if it meant sacrificing one of her own.

"You filthy little gem. I don't know why I ever vouched for you. Running off like a child instead of accepting your fate. I should have known you would be just as soft as the others. There's no fight in you whatsoever." Jasper took slow intimidating steps towards Ruby.

"Not another step." Pearl shouted out. Jasper just chuckled at her.

"Or what? You're gonna poof me? Yeah right you're just a good for nothing but standing around Pearl." Jasper wasn't phased by Pearl's threat and continued towards Ruby.

Pearl kicked into attack mode launching her spear right at Jasper while summoning another one.

This action coming from a Pearl caught Jasper off guard. The spear hit her right in the center of her chest but it wasn't enough to poof her.

Pearl continued to throw spears at Jasper. Unfortunately for her Jasper was now alert and dodged the rest of her attacks. She pulled out the one that hit her in the chest and charged at Pearl easily hitting her target.

A large cloud expanded from where Pearl was once standing her gem now on the ground.

"A Pearl with some fire in her. Interesting." Jasper turned around once again pursuing Ruby.

Neither Ruby or Lapis noticed Sapphire's presence behind them but they would soon. Sapphire's cue to intervene was coming up.

"Does anyone else want to take a stab at me or can we just get straight to what I was sent here to do."

"If you think we're just gonna stand here and not put up a fight then you're in for a surprise." Ruby told her while summoning her gauntlets along with Lapis growing her wings.

"Great so we're doing this the hard way." Jasper put up her head gear determined to get the Ruby's gem back to Yellow Diamond one way or another.

"We sure are." Sapphire spoke up from behind Ruby and Lapis. She grabbed Ruby and shoved her onto a warp pad.

"Warp away Ruby." Sapphire commanded.

"What? Where?" Ruby was confused why the gem was even there. How did Sapphire know she was at the home world warp?

"Anywhere just go." Sapphire said pleading.

"No. I'm not just gonna leave you two here." Sapphire sighed. She knew Ruby was going to be stubborn but she had to go along with it. She had to tell her to warp away even though she knew Ruby would refuse to go. Sapphire had to do it to get the right outcome for the future. To keep Ruby safe.

Sapphire tried to let go of the fact that while her and Ruby were arguing Jasper had sneaked up and grabbed Lapis.

She had to let it go that no matter what she did she couldn't save both Lapis and Ruby. She had to accept that there was nothing she could do for Lapis that didn't result in Ruby either being shattered or taken to home world to more then likely be shattered.

"Lapis!" Ruby took notice of the two gems behind Sapphire.

"Stop! Hand over the Ruby now or the Lapis will be the one to pay." There was a crazed look in Jasper's eyes.

Sapphire stepped in front of Ruby who had began walking towards Jasper with a look of defeat painted on her face.

This was it. This was the time Sapphire was dreading the most.

Jasper took something metal out from behind her and swung it hard against Lapis' back. A sickening cracking noise echoed out as Lapis fell to her knees.

"Lapis no! Sapphire what are you doing!" Ruby was struggling to get out of the grip Sapphire had her in to get to her friend.

"Saving you!" Sapphire tried to stay calm. Everything was going to be okay. She just needed to play this out exactly like she had earlier when she was running through potential futures.

"Saving me? What about Lapis!" Ruby's voice was full of hysteria as she stared over at her friends cracked gem. A new wave of guilt ran through Sapphire. It was hard for the gem to admit but Sapphire was more concerned for Ruby's safety then Lapis'.

It was evident on Lapis' face that she was struggling to hold on.

"I knew I should have never come here." Lapis lost her grip and was gone. Her broken gem now encased in what appeared to be a mirror.

In all the futures Sapphire had run through she never figured out what Lapis had meant by those words. It was a mystery not even she could solve.

"Great how did that happen! I need Ruby to be in that mirror not her!" Jasper let go of the mirror only cracking Lazuli's gem further.

"Well it looks like I'll just have to bring you back in pieces then." This time the Jasper didn't hold back as she lunged at the gems.

"In your dreams." Sapphire pushed Ruby to the side before retreating in the other direction.

Sapphire jumped high into the air getting ready to put all her force into her attack knowing it would only take one hit to do the job.

Jasper had landed face down on the ground instead of the gems and before she had time to get back up Sapphire had already made her move. The large Jasper's gem fell to the ground.

It was over. Ruby was safe.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :)


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby's POV

Ruby had turned away from the scene. The image of Lapis' gem remained behind her eyelids. The crack that spread across the face of her gem expanded to the mirror itself.

Sapphire had already taken action grabbing and pocketing Pearl's gem, bubbling the Jasper, and picking up the mirror that was now Lazuli's prison. Sapphire came to rest her hand on Ruby's back who was struggled to hold onto her physical form.

"I'm sorry Ruby but we need to report to Rose at the Temple." Sapphire took Ruby's hand beginning to lead her to a warp pad. Ruby quickly pulled her hand out of Sapphire's grasp.

"You. Why didn't you do anything! You just stood there and restricted me. I could have saved Lapis!" Sapphire once again felt the guilt of her actions stab at her.

"But you wouldn't of survived Ruby."

"You don't know that! I'm pretty crafty. I like to think I would have been able to save Lapis and outwit the Jasper." Ruby now had tears streaming down her face. She had lost her only friend she had had on home world. The only gem that had stood by her through everything. The first gem to tell her she wasn't a mistake.

"Actually I do know Ruby! I knew that anything I did to try and save Lapis resulted in you being destroyed."

"NO! I don't believe you. You didn't even try to save her!" Ruby started to storm off but Sapphire was quicker then her. She grabbed her shoulders but Ruby only struggled to get out of Sapphire's grasp.

"I don't expect you to believe me. But don't just run away until you give me the chance to explain." Ruby was infuriated with this gem. She was being so hypocritical of herself.

"Are you serious? You're asking me not to do the exact thing that you did to me?"

"What are you talking about?" Sapphire said knowing exactly what Ruby was talking about.

"Seriously? You didn't talk to me for days! Whenever I tried to approach you you only made the distant between us larger!" Sapphire knew her words were the truth. Sapphire wasn't going to try and make an excuse. That was exactly what she had done to Ruby. She didn't want to speak with her after Ruby had lied about choosing the kindergarten.

"I'm sorry. It just it hurt when I learned you weren't at the kindergarten by choice. It hurt more then I wanted it to. But please you have to let me explain why I didn't interfere to help Lapis." Ruby only nodded even though she wanted to tell Sapphire it wasn't a lie. She was at the kindergarten by choice but she knew right now her voice would break if she tried to speak. Ruby's eyes drifted to the mirror in Sapphire's hands. Another wave of pain radiated out from the center of her being.

"Okay I've never told anyone about this and I don't know if this is the best place to tell you." Sapphire was silently panicking about actually speaking to someone about her future vision. Ruby walked away from Sapphire and sat on the edge of a warp pad. Ruby just sat there and waited for Sapphire to begin.

Sapphire took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. This was it.

"I knew that I couldn't save both of you because I have future vision. I ran through every possible future and there was not one where both of you made it out alive." Sapphire waited watching Ruby's shocked face. That was evidently not the explanation Ruby was expecting to hear.

"Future vision? But what? I've never heard of a gem with future vision." Sapphire was disappointed. Ruby didn't believe her.

"I don't have a weapon that I can summon like other gems. That's why all the Sapphire's were destroyed. I however was able to make it to Earth because of my...ability. I knew who I needed to talk to and when I needed to take action to get here safely. I don't believe the other Sapphire's had future vision like me. If they did they would be here." Sapphire was struggling to hold back tears. She didn't realize how painful this information was to her until she heard herself say it out loud.

One single tear escaped. Sapphire wiped it from her cheek quickly hoping Ruby didn't notice it.

"Oh Sapphire I'm sorry to hear that. But I guess in a way that makes you just that much more unique. You're the only Sapphire." The thought of being the only Sapphire was both happy and sad for the blue gem. Ruby could see it had been more sad then anything for the gem. Ruby understood. The thought that you were so defective that your entire gem kind was exterminated out of existence hurt.

"And you're the only Ruby." A small smile spread across Sapphire's lips. Ruby smiled back. She didn't believe Sapphire at first but now it was evident that she was telling the truth.

Ruby still hurt from the loss of her friend but she was no longer as mad at Sapphire as she was before.

"Sapphire I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"Were there possible futures where you saved Lapis." Ruby asked.

"Yes but each one ended in your death." Sapphire said. Even though it was over it still made Sapphire sick to think about.

"Why did you choose to save me then? Why not Lapis?" Guilt once again tugged at Sapphire.

"I care about you Ruby. I didn't know Lapis as well...I just couldn't imagine losing you." Sapphire cared about her. The pain from the loss of her friend still radiated strongly but now another feeling was present.

"I-I care about you too." Ruby wasn't sure if Sapphire meant it in the same was she did but Ruby had decided to say it anyway.

Sapphire started to walk towards Ruby but she stopped looking down at the contents in her hands.

"We need to go talk to Rose before more gems come." Ruby agreed getting up to stand on the warp pad she was previously sitting on.

"Sapphire."

"Yes."

"I chose to be at the kindergarten. I lied because I didn't want to hurt Lapis' feelings." There was silence as Sapphire made her way to stand beside Ruby.

"Really?"

"Yes. I wanted to be stationed with you so I could spend time with you. From the moment I met you I knew I wanted to get to know you better because well because I like you." Ruby tried not to cringe back and be confident with what she had just revealed.

Sapphire took a few steps towards Ruby closing any distance that was between the two gems. She took her hand and placed it behind Ruby's head. Ruby quickly started to panic not knowing what Sapphire was doing.

Sapphire leaned in and brushed her lips against Ruby's. Ruby was as stiff as a board not knowing what was happening. She soon relaxed into Sapphire liking the sensation that was dancing across her lips.

Just as quickly as Sapphire had started the kiss she ended it.

"W-what was that?" Ruby didn't know what to think.

Sapphire giggled at the fact Ruby didn't know what it was. Sapphire forgot nothing like this happened on home world. It was more of an Earth custom.

"That was a kiss."

* * *

 **A/N:** Happy Holidays everybody :)


	14. Chapter 14

Sapphire's POV

Sapphire thought about everything that happened. Her and Ruby were in a warp stream on there way to the Temple to talk to Rose.

Sapphire tried to sort out how the afternoons events had ended in a kiss with Ruby. Sapphire had thought about making the decision to kiss her once but after remembering what had just happened to Ruby's friend she stopped herself.

After Ruby's confession Sapphire could no longer resist despite the horrible event that had just taken place.

The warp stream dissipated. They had arrived. Rose was there assigning gems new stations; she to knew there would be an attack soon.

Sapphire made her way over to Rose with Ruby following not far behind.

"Rose I need to speak with you it's urgent."

"Just a moment Sapphire." Rose continued to speak with other gems not even looking over to Sapphire.

"Rose." Sapphire spoke with a firm but gentle voice. She wasn't sure how Rose would take all the news she was about to receive.

Rose took a moment to look over when Sapphire had called to her a second time. Her gaze fell upon the white gem in Sapphire's hand. They had her attention now.

Rose made her way over to Sapphire gently taking the white gem out of Sapphire's hands and cradling the gem in her own.

"What happened?" Rose looked repeatedly over the Pearl's gem making sure there were no cracks to be seen.

"An attack. Just one quartz warrior; a Jasper. She was strong Rose. Pearl seems to be okay but Lapis... Jasper not only cracked Lapis' gem but put her in this mirror." Sapphire handed over the mirror that held Lazuli's gem.

Rose looked over Lapis' cracked gem and then focused on the front of the mirror.

"I know what this is. It's a sick weapon that holds a gem and drains it of power so that the one trapped in it can never regenerate. Home world was just working on the prototypes when I had left." Rose looked over the mirror over and over with a sad look in her eyes.

"The original plan was to make it that if anyone tried to remove the one imprisoned they would be brainwashed while in the mirror. Once removed they would be 100% loyal to home world."

"What is it you're telling us." Ruby spoke up afraid of what the pink gem was telling them.

Rose knelt down beside Ruby putting her free hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"I'm telling you that you're friend is gone. Even if home world didn't program this mirror to brainwash her it would be too risky. If we tried to take her out her gem is cracked so deep there is a chance we would break her in half." Ruby broke down in tears. Her friend was really gone. Sapphire was hoping that Rose would be able to remove Lapis and heal her gem. Sapphire knew that if Lapis was broke into two entirely different pieces there would be nothing Rose could do to heal her. The damage would just be to intensive to repair.

"I'm so sorry Ruby I hate to do this to you in your time of grief but Earth is preparing for home world ships. I need to ask you to report to your stations immediately." Rose kept her voice strong even though the blue gem could see how much pain it caused her to give orders when she knew another gem was in pain.

Sapphire helped Ruby up from her spot on the ground leading her to the warp pad.

* * *

There were more gems at the kindergarten then usual. If Rose was putting up more defenses in an area that generally didn't have very much traffic when there were attacks then Rose was preparing for something big just like Sapphire had previously predicted was going to happen soon.

Ruby stayed silent not taking notice to the gems around her. She just walked and Sapphire followed. The silence was unbearable for Sapphire; a gem who liked silence. It didn't last for to long though.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby stared ahead watching where she walked.

"What do you mean?" Sapphire wasn't sure what Ruby was referring to.

"Why didn't you tell me before I left. Why didn't you stop me from going to the home world warp if you knew what was going to happen!"

"I didn't know all of that was going to happen. Future vision doesn't work like that it doesn't just pop up. I have to make the choice to use it." Ruby was silent. They continued to walk one of there usual routes.

"Then why did you end up using it." Ruby asked after they finished one loop of there route.

"Because I was worried. You had been gone for awhile and I didn't know where you had gone to." Sapphire spoke honestly she took a deep breath and started again.

"It's not exactly something I like to use. I feel like I'm taking advantage of other gems. When I already know everything that's going to happen and know what I need to do to get the outcome I want I feel like I'm cheating." The other gems paid no attention to them as they continued to walk.

"I'm sorry that I got mad. It comes easily to me." Ruby kinda chuckled at herself.

"It's okay." Sapphire didn't know what else to say.

There were no signs of colony ships anywhere.

Sapphire stopped walking. Ruby noticed the absence of the blue gem and turned around.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to dance?" Sapphire asked tiered of walking endlessly around the kindergarten.

"Dance? What's dancing?" Ruby knew of a fusion dance but Sapphire wasn't asking that, was she?

"Have you never danced before?" Sapphire knew the gem would say no if she didn't even know what dancing was.

"Well not really I've seen others but I spent most of my time on home world in the training center." Ruby looked down seeing how sad her life sounded when she said it out loud.

Sapphire held out her hand.

"Then come dance with me." Ruby took small nervous steps.

It was so simple yet complex. The two gems moved together effortlessly. They no doubt attracted a few other gems attention who were standing close by.

"You really know how to dance." Ruby commented feeling like she was drifting through the air in Sapphire's arms by how fluid the movement was.

"I've actually never danced before either."

"Really? I would have never guessed. You seem to know what you're doing."

"So do you and you've never danced either. Guess we're just naturals at this." The motion was bliss. Everything felt right. Each step was perfectly in sync even though both gems didn't speak as they danced.

"Look Ruby I can't remember what my life was like before you and I can't imagine my future without you. I know something bad is coming for Earth but I don't want to fight without you." Sapphire spoke out exposing her feelings not sure how the gem would respond to her sudden words of affection.

"Like I said before I didn't have anything to fight for on home world but here I do. Here I have you to fight for and I never want to leave your side." The gems dance became happier the two gems laughed as there feet began leaving the ground. New more complex moves were added only continuing to get more complicated but for the two the dance was as easy as walking.

They continued to dance in till the two gems disappeared leaving one larger gem in there place. It took a moment for them to realize what had happened but when they did they weren't hesitant. As they saw colony ships fly overhead they said to the other gems in the kindergarten and to each other without flaw in there voice.

"We'll fight this war together."

* * *

 **A/N:** That's the end of this story. This was my first fanfic and it was so much fun to write. I have to thank each and everyone of you who read to the end and enjoyed my writing, it means so much to me. I'm sad that it's finished but now I can focus on my other story "The Intern" as well as some of my upcoming stories. I don't know what else to say except thank you.


End file.
